Pretty In 'Cherry Blossom' Pink HetaliaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Ok it's not exactly like the movie "pretty in pink". Hope you all like it!


You weren't the average, typical 'high school girl', trying to blend in with the crowd of popular people. No. In fact, you were the complete opposite. Your bestie was an Austrian guy in your class named Roderich. You met when him first came to your school in (country). You just sort of 'clicked' in a sense, you both were music freaks (even though liking different styles), knowing how to play at least 3 instruments. Also your senses of styles are pretty similar, too.

Roderich's POV-

"(Name) looks so pretty today. As she does every day. Why does she have to like that weird shy Japanese guy? What's his name? Kiku?" He really wished he could just tell you, but would rather leave things the way they were so there wouldn't be any chances of ruining your guys' friendship.

Reader's POV-

"Hey (Name)! Wait up!" you heard one of your girlfriends calling you. "Hey what's u- oh great Kiku again isn't it?" your friend asked you. Everyone knew that Roderick had been crushing on you since the day you met, well, everyone but you. "Kiku doesn't even BEGIN to notice you. Why not go out with someone else...Roderich for example?" your friend asked with a 'pissed off' tone. "'Cos Kiku is WAY cuter! And he likes Manga!" Your friend took a deep breath while rubbing her temples, "well if you DO like him so much go talk to him." You almost had a panic attack but caught yourself and said, "but he probably already has a girlfriend!?" Your friend paused and looked at you doubtfully, eventually saying, "he has a massive 'personal space' problem. Those lips aren't goin' anywhere soon my dear." You stared at Kiku with interest, hoping he wouldn't notice you looking at him putting his books away in his locker.

Kiku's POV-

Kiku finished putting his books away and caught up and walked with his two besties, Feli and Ludwig. "Hey Japan zat girl is staring at you again." A light pink blush came across Kiku's face. "Rearry?! I didn't sink zat she riked me anymore?!" A quick feeling of relief (that you did like him) and frustration come over him. _If she rikes me so_ _much, why doesn't she just come tell me?_ He thought to himself. "Vee- Japan a likes Bella a very much doesn't he Doit-su?!" asked Feli. Feli had also been a good friend of (Name), and loved to always make lots of pasta with her. "Shyza . I guess he does" replied Ludwig. "Do you?" he asked Kiku. "Nani? uh werr she certainry is beautifur. But she is just so...so...weird." _Maybe zats what i rike about her so much _Kiku pondered to himself.

Reader's POV-

"How about zis one (Name)?" Roderich asked you. For whatever reason that you don't know the answer to, Roderich always seemed to come along with you when you went on your little 'shopping to impress Kiku' sprees. "No. WAY TOO BORING." The two of you were in the department store, trying to find clothes that stood out on you. "We've tried on almost zis entire rack (Name). If you didn't like ze (f/c) shirt, zen we most certainly aren't going to find anyzing else. Don't mean to be mean but..." you smiled at him, causing his heart to beat faster than a hummingbird on steroids. "You alvays make cool clothing, why don't we just go to ze fabric store?" He asks you. "Na" was your only reply. "I like this shirt. Come on Roderich, let's go check out."

-Oh the way time flies (time pass)-

You and Roderich got in the car, bringing only silence for the first five minutes or so. The weird silence was finally broken when Roderick decided that now was as good as anytime as ever to tell you how he felt about you. "Um, (Name)?" Zere is somesing zat i have to tell you. I. I. I like... ze shirt zat you bought." You looked at him and smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that he just tried to confess his love towards you. "Thanks!" you replied. The rest of the car ride was in complete silence.

You open up your locker the next day and a letter falls out.  
Dear (Name),  
Meet me after school under that big tree today. Arigato!  
Honda

Your heart nearly skipped a beat. Were your dreams finally coming true?  
After your last class, you packed up your things and walked over to the big tree on campus that no one really paid any attention to except you and Roderick, and Kiku always noticed how pretty you looked sitting under there. You walked up to Kiku. "Hi Kiku" you said. He turned around and smiled at you. "Konichiwa, or herro, (Name)-chan!" You looked at how his short black hair shimmered in the light so beautifully, and how you just seemed to melt in to his warm, chocolatey eyes. "(Name)-chan, the reason i carred you here was so zat i courd terr you zat i rove you. Watashi wa anata o aishite." You blushed, and knowing that he had a personal space issue, didn't hug him but said, "I love you too Kiku." But to your surprise he put his arms around you, and being at least a good 3 inches taller than him, he leaned you against the tree (so you were both at the same height) and put his warm soft lips to yours, kissing you softly, but passionately. You kissed him back, deepening this kiss. Roderich had been on his way home, and seeing you with someone else underneath the tree that belonged to the two of you with someone else made him want to die.

Roderich's POV

_How could she brake zat promise! Ah!_ _I never want to speak to her again!_

-back story time!-

"So you promise that we have to be together when were under this tree?"

"Of course Roderich! 'Our tree, is a very very very fine tree!" You both laughed.

-End of flashback-  
The fact that you had broken one of the very first promises you two every made made Roderich want to slam his beloved violin into to ground.

-Time Pass-

Reader's POV-

"Hey (Name)-chan I am frying back to Japan to go to a festivar, and have one extra prane ticket do you want to go with me?" a friendly and familiar voice asks.

"OF COURSE!" you replied, "but first I have to apologize to Roderich I broke the very first promise we ever made"

"Werr we are reaving next week so just be prepared.."

"Okay I will!" you smiled and waved goodbye. _Now, where is that Roderich?_

-Time Skip-

"Oh Roderich there you are i came t-" before you could finish he cut you off.

"I don't want your apologies i thought we were best friends for life?!" he said angrily at you.

"We are just that-"

"I don't care just go...hang out with zat weird bastard boyfriend of yours."

You wanted to cry, not only because he had called Kiku a bastard, but more because your best friend for four years had just told you to leave him alone.

"Fine, be that way" you said back to him.

-Time Pass-

You saw Kiku at his locker and went up to him to talk to him. "Hey Kiku!"

"Oh (Name)-chan! There you are I need to talk to you."

"Sure what's up?!" you smiled.

"Um, werr? I kinda forgot zat i arready asked someone erse to go with me to the festivar. It was (insert random name)."

You stared at him. She was one of the really popular girls at school, and you lost realization of reality as you suddenly slapped him. "I hate you I never want to speak to you again!" you said as you ran away.

Kiku's POV-

_She ran away. Should I go after h- _his thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Ludwig slammed him down. "Ha it looks as if your little girlfriend left you!" This wasn't like Ludwig. "What's gotten into you?" Kiku asked. "You don't spend any time with me anymore so I've really started to hate zat girl" he chased Ludwig down the stairs, but he grabbed Kiku and slammed him against the ground and ran off. "Ugh" Kiku groaned.

Reader's POV-

_I hate him! He got me to do all this stupid stuff with him, even go to that weird foreign party and watch Ludwig and that girl make out upstairs. Gross!" I hated that party i didn't even fell like I was supposed to be there, like I was the foreigner._ You thought to yourself angrily and sat on your bed.

-Time skip-

"Hey (Name)" Roderich said to you. You noticed how upset he'd gotten once you and Kiku started a relationship, so by that point you had known pretty damn well that he liked you. "I just vant to say zat I'm sorry and zat I now accept zat you and Kiku love each other."

"Not anymore. I broke up with him" you mumbled with your head down.

"Vat? Why?" he asked you.

"He, uh, never mind" you responded. He looked at you blankly, and decided not to take it any further and upset you. "Let's just go get something to eat" you smiled and said.

-Sowwy bout all da time skips-

You and Roderich both sat and ate your food in silence. "Hey (Name), if it means that much to you, I could take you to Japan. Everyone is going you know, I know it's just because Kiku, Ludwig and Feli are going, but still, I could take you if you vanted."

"No. I don't even have a kimono and you need one to go" you replied.  
"Vell, sleep on it" Roderich said.  
"Okay i will" you responded. It was getting late so you decided to go home. You walked in silence, and when you reached your house, you opened the door to see your father sitting on the couch. He asked you how your day was, you told him it was fine, and then you went into your bedroom and pulled out your backpack to start your homework. Your dad walked into your room saying, "hey I got somthing for you."You looked at him in surprise. "Really?" you replied.

"Yeah. It's not much but I figured you could make something out of it." It was a plain, white silk kimono with a red obi.

"It's beautiful thank you" you said as your dad laid the kimono down on your bed gently. You gave him a quick hug before he left the room biding you a good night, and then you immediately called Roderich to tell him that you would go to Japan with him, as long as he let you pay for the plane ticket. With a lot of persuasion about letting you pay for the ticket, he agreed, and you got to work sewing in a cherry blossom design on the kimono.

-A few days l8r-

You and Roderich boarded your plane, talking about how excited you were to be going to Japan. The two of you talked for a while, but eventually you fell asleep because of the long flight. The next thing you knew was that you were being woken up by Roderich shaking your shoulder telling you to wake up. You got up, realizing that at long last, you were in Japan. You walked to your hotel, marveling at all the beautiful sights of Tokyo. Before you even realized it, Roderich had been holding your hand. You smiled and tightened your grip. Roderich knew that you were still in love with Kiku, but just decided to make the moment last and gave you a kiss on the cheek. You blushed and looked at him. His face made Antonio's tomatoes look colourless. You laughed and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more (could that even be possible?). You got to your hotel and checked in. You both went to your rooms, and slept a little, because the jet lag by that time had seriously caught up to you. You woke up the next afternoon and got ready. You put on your kimono, your one-toed socks, sandals, and tied your hair up in a bun and stuck a chopstick in it. You went across the hall and knocked on Roderich's door. He opened it and stared at you. "Vow. You look...Beautiful" he said. He took your hand and guided you downstairs and out of the hotel to the festival, not letting go of your hand once.

-Time skip-

You got to the festival with Roderich , and noticed that there were a LOT of people there. Some of them you knew from school, some you'd never seen in your life. You saw Kiku, and he looked at and walked over to you. Roderich realized that he should probably just leave you two alone, and went off and started to just randomly flirt with some of the girls you went to school. You turned you attention back to Kiku. "(Name)-chan, I missed you so much. I-" He was then interrupted by Ludwig, who came over and said, "oh Kiku please tell me you don't still like zis stupid girl?" Kiku glared at him flatly, "yes, I do Rudwig. And she is not stupid." Feli saw what was happening, so he got Roderich and the two of them went over to the three of you. "Why a you a so mean to Bella, Doit-su?" asked Feli. "Yes vat exactly do you have against her?" asked Roderich. "Guys, I can handre zis on my own" said Kiku. "Rudwig, reave me arone, rokudenashi (asshole)." He slapped him hard in the face, and turned to you and said, "Ret's go, (Name)-chan." You stared at him for a moment. You then glanced at Roderich, then Feli. "Arright, (Name)-chan, I understand" Kiku said and walked away over towards the sakura tress near the exit. Roderich looked at you and said, "(Name), you love him. Go get him before it's too late." You smiled and kissed his cheek and said "thank you Roderich." You ran after Kiku as fast as you could in a kimono, and caught up to Kiku. "Kiku wait, I love you."

"(Name)-chan, rearry?"

"Yes, you replied.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite" he said. He put his arms around you and yours around him. He leaned his head in and kissed you.

-THE END!-


End file.
